Finding Out
by lilieswho
Summary: Remus' girlfriend finds out he's a werewolf.


Remus was in love.

He had never been in love before and the feeling on his chest was the most amazing one he'd ever felt it in his life.

Of course he loved his family and friends, but when he was with her, nothing could compare. It was something really different and amazing that he could never explain, not even to himself.

And that was a problem.

After almost four months dating Amy Young, she noticed how he or any members of his family got sick every month and started to suspect that something was going on that he was not telling her.

When he was dropping her by her potions class on a Thursday morning, Amy decided to confront him about it.

"Remus… We need to talk," the short blonde said. From his little experience and Sirius' many talks on how to dump someone, he looked at her with a scared expression. Noticing his face, she quickly took his hands and calmed him down. "No, not that talk. I'm not breaking up with you, it's just another 'we need to talk', and it's about something serious."

He nodded. "Okay… What's it about?"

"I need you to be complete honest with me, Remus, because we've been dating for almost four months now and I really like you, but I can't be with someone who would do something like this to me, okay?" He nodded again, waiting for her question and hoping that it wasn't what he was thinking. She took a deep breath and splat it out. "Remus… Are you cheating on me with that Evans girl?"

Remus took a couple of seconds to make sure he'd heard it right.

"What?! No! I'm not cheating on you with Lily or anybody! She's my best friend, why would you think such thing?"

"Because you spend a lot of time with her and every month you or any member of your family, especially your mum, gets sick and you go missing for an entire week." She looked at him. "I just don't wanna make a fool out of myself."

He looked at her. He knew this day would come sometime but he was hoping that it wouldn't. That she wouldn't noticed he went missing for an entire week.

Amy was a beautiful blonde Ravenclaw that he had fallen for the summer before. He liked everything about her, especially her eyes. Her lovely sweet brown eyes. The ones that were looking sadly at him.

Remus was never sure how people would react when they found out his secret, but looking at her eyes, he decided that would make no harm to tell his girlfriend about it.

"Look, there's something going on but I'm not cheating on you, okay? It's just… A little complicated." He looked at her one more time and took a deep breath. "Amy… Why don't we meet before dinner tonight and I tell you?" he asked, seeing Slughorn enter the classroom. Amy nodded and gave him a short kiss before going to her class.

Half an hour before dinner, they we're sitting together in the garden. It wasn't that dark, so they could still be there for a few minutes.  
>Remus looked more nervous than before. His hands were sweating and he couldn't stop his legs from shaking. He'd never been that nervous since he found out that the Marauders, Lily, and Marlene knew about his 'furry little problem', like James liked to call it.<p>

Amy noticed all that and she sure would comfort him about it, but she was concerned about herself. What if the secret he was gonna tell would make her humiliated? What if he hadn't been cheating on her with Evans but with that McKinnon girl? With the nerd it was one thing, but with the flirty one who everyone at school had slept with, was another.  
>When he took her hands, she stopped imagining the possibilities and face the truth.<p>

"Amy… This is gonna be hard to hear, to say, too, but I'm only telling you because I trust you can keep this a secret, okay?"

"Okay… As long as this doesn't involve death or murder."

"It doesn't," he promised. They stood silently for a minute and then he said it without hesitation. "I am sick, and I have a problem that it can't be cured. When I was five, someone bite me and turned me into… Well… A werewolf."

Amy looked at him, surprised. Remus was still holding her hands, but she quickly retracted them. She didn't look at him surprised anymore, but scared and disgusting.

"A werewolf? You're… You're… Oh my God!" She took a few steps back. "I've been dating a werewolf for four months? I can't… This is so disgusting, I got my blood dirty just by touching you, kissing you… I can't believe it!"

"Amy…" He tried to touch her, but she took several steps back.

"No, don't touch me!" she said. "I'll keep your secret but… I don't want anything to do with you. You disgust me. And I don't wanna see you ever again." And she left.

Remus stood there for several minutes before he turned and went to his dorm. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Where the hell is Moony?!" Sirius asked, looking through the table.

The Marauders and the girls had had already ate dinner and they were on dessert, but the major subject of their conversation was about Remus. They had all seen his girlfriend eating at the Ravenclaw table, so they knew he wasn't with her.

"I think he might be in the library," Marlene said, eating a piece of Sirius' pie. "Didn't he mentioned he needed to do an essay about that thing Slughorn said last week? The thing about luck or whatever."

"How to prepare and use Felix Felicis successfully," Lily corrected, her rolling her eyes. "How on earth do you always get an 'O' if you don't even pay attention?"

"I'm that good," she answered.

"I found him!" Peter exclaimed and James and Sirius gave him a look. "I mean… I think I know for sure where he is."

"Where?" James asked, getting ready to stand.

"Dorm," he answered. All of them stood up and went to the boys dorm. When they got there, they found Remus sitting on his table with his head in his hands, crying.

"Moony… What's wrong?" James was the first to say something. Remus look up and wiped the tears that rolled down his face.

"What… No, it's no biggy," he said, giving a forced smile. "How was dinner?"

Marlene gave him a look.

"Lupin, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Do you want us to call Amy?" Lily asked gently.

"No. Don't," he said opening the game. "We broke up."

They all stood in silence for a time. No one knew what to say to him. Amy never came too close to his friends, but they thought that she was a sweet girl and a smart one, too. Even Marlene kind of liked her, which was something.

"What? Why?!" Peter asked.

"I told her about… My problem and she… Well, she acted liked a normal person."

"What's a normal person reaction?" Lily asked. "They way we all reacted was like a normal, decent person would react."

And he explained what she said to him and everything. They all looked pretty shocked and started to comfort him about it. But Lily, the first person to comfort people, didn't move. She just turned back and left the dorm without saying a word.

"Where is she going?" James asked. A moment later, it hit him. "Oh dear God."

"What?" Remus asked, looking at him.

"She's going to talk to Amy. And by talk, I mean yell at her until she's deaf. Maybe worse."

All of them stood up and left the dorm behind her, looking at the map where'd she gone.

They found her at Ravenclaw's common room door, and Amy was heading there alone.

They all ran there and reached them, but it was too late. Lily was already talking to her.

"Hullo, Evans," Amy said, ready to enter the common room.

"Hi, Young. I need to speak with you for a sec." The blonde one looked at her. "I heard what you said to Remus. And I didn't like it."

"Lily, I don't think…" Remus tried, but she did not let him talk.

"So, being in a relationship with Remus, this sweet person, this smart, adorable, and best person I've ever met, is disgusting?"

"It's disgusting what he is. How would you feel if you were on a relationship with a monster?"

Lily smiled at her and came closer.

"I don't know. You'll need to ask Remus that, since the monster here is you."

Amy was in shock for a couple of moments.

"Now I know what a whore you are, Evans. Holding a heart in one hand while breaking another." She looked at James and Lily missed a gasp. But not for too long, because soon enough her hand was on Amy's face.

"The only whore here is you. Don't you dare say anything to anyone if you don't wanna taste anything worse."

Amy entered in her common room and Lily looked at Remus.

"Next time you date a bitch, I'll slap you." She hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he looked at all his friends. They accepted him the way the way he was. They defended him when he needed and they cared about him. They really were true friends. "I'm okay."


End file.
